Hangover
by julesgriffith
Summary: Synopsis: The aftermath of 5.23, Huddy. What happens if Cuddy runs and House is still spiraling out of control?
1. Chapter 1

**Hang(over) **

By Jules

Part 1/5

T+

**Synopsis**: The aftermath of 5.23, Huddy. What happens if Cuddy runs and House is still spiraling out of control?

**A/N:** Please read and respond. I'm totally anxious about the season finale, so this is my way of dealing. :) Enjoy!

**Part 1**

Cuddy felt like she had a hangover.

But, it wasn't alcohol or drugs that coursed through her veins. It was him; it was sex; it was the knowledge that their relationship would never be the same again after this morning.

What the _hell_ had she been thinking?

Not a coherent, logical thought had passed through her mind when he had looked at her _that way_. He had been standing before her, vulnerable, open, wanting her.

And God help her, she had wanted him too. Still wanted him, if she was being completely honest with herself.

She blushed, turning to look at him, completely passed out, sated. He was the only man she had ever been with who made her feel submissive and dominant at the same time. He was an equal lover, allowing everything in. She knew he was troubled, brilliant, egotistical, but his passion….His passion had surprised her.

She looked at the bedside clock. She was incredibly late for work. She hadn't seen Rachel in over twenty-four hours, and she had things to do. _For him._

But, she couldn't move. Once she did, it would all be over.

She had no idea how she was going to look him in the eye again.

She hadn't lied to him in twenty years, but she hadn't told him the truth either. There was too much to lose, and she couldn't lose him, even if he hated her for the rest of their lives.

Slowly, she eased out of his bed, going backwards, remembering every touch and word whispered in her ear, retracing their footsteps until she was dressed again.

She didn't look back.

* * *

House groaned and smiled in his sleep. He could smell her all over him; her scent was addictive. This was something he had known in the back of his mind, but now that it had finally happened again, he wasn't about to give it up.

"Cuddy?" He moaned groggily, stretching his arm across the bed, only to find cold, rumpled sheets and an abandoned pillow.

"Aw, come on. You knew it was too good to be true." A voice whispered in his ear tauntingly.

House froze as Amber's laughter filled the room.

Panic seized him. He jumped out of the bed, grabbing his clothes recklessly. Her maniacal laughter followed him down the hall.

He grabbed his keys, forgetting his jacket. He had to find Cuddy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hang(over)**

**By Jules**

**(2/5)**

**A/N:** So I took one line from the promo, but it's TOTALLY out of context. I'm pretty sure it's not gonna go in this direction. The actual writers have more restraint than I do. Heh. Thanks for reading and responding!

**Part 2**

House barged into her office, not caring what she was doing or if anyone was in there. He slammed his cane down on her desk. "Why did you leave?"

Cuddy steeled herself, keeping her back to him as she finished her phone conversation. She had to pull herself together. "…yes, sir. I look forward to it as well. Alright then. Bye."

"Why did you leave?" He asked again. She hadn't even hung up the phone yet.

She turned to him and smiled icily. "Good. You're here. I need you to sign this."

Cuddy shoved a thick medical file at him. House sneered at it. Anger boiled, replacing his initial panic.

"Cuddy. I'm not signing a damn thing. Talk to me."

"This is déjà vu. Do you need me to go back to your apartment and find your balls for you?" Amber's nagging voice taunted him. He closed his eyes briefly, willing her away. His face twitched with pained effort.

"There's nothing to talk about. You were detoxing, and I was stupid," Cuddy said, unable to meet his eyes. She could tell he was hurting again. Already fighting her natural instincts; now, she had to squelch her compassion too.

He opened his eyes and moved slowly around her desk, his limp heavy and more pronounced. "Don't pretend like I didn't just rock your boring little compartmentalized world. I _know_ you."

She smirked and crossed her arms over her chest as her body reacted to his nearness. "You know me, House? You know what I need?"

He reached for her, pulling her against him hard. "You lost control and that scares the shit out of you. You need to get laid by me. Often."

She pushed against his chest, but his hands circled her wrists, not letting her go. She hated being trapped. "I can't give up everything for a _drug addict_! I have responsibilities, a baby, a—"

"That's such_ crap_. You've been with me every day for the past ten years. Hell, you _chose_ to be with me."

She lifted her chin, defiant. "A relationship with you isn't the same thing as being your boss."

His hand slipped to her breast, mirroring the crude actions of months earlier. Only this time, this time…was different. Her heart was racing, and he caressed her swell with such tenderness and knowledge, she couldn't help but moan and lean into his touch. "You lost the employer-employee handbook a long time ago, and we both know it."

"I can't protect you anymore if we're too close," she whispered honestly. "Everything will change. People close to you always end up getting hurt."

"I'm not going to hurt you," he said naively, hopefully, sincerely.

She pressed her hand against his leathery cheek. "No, House."

"I wouldn't. Tell me you don't want this." He kissed her again, and their lips fused as if they had never parted. But it didn't matter how good it felt, she knew in her gut that it wouldn't last.

Better to quit cold turkey than suffer through months, _years_ of a disastrous relationship.

"I…I don't want this." She broke away from his lips, forcing the words out.

House dropped her arms and backed up. "Tough. I do."

She watched him retreat and head towards her door. "What the hell are you doing?"

A sly grin stretched across his face before he left. "Changing your mind."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hung(over)**

**By Jules**

**A/N:** This is a little on the dramatic side, but I couldn't help myself. Enjoy. Thanks for the feedback!

**Part 3**

"Hey…" Amber's sing-song voice bounced back and forth on either side of him, trying to get his attention. "Hey!"

"Ignoring you." House plunged forward, trying to make his way to Wilson's office without anyone noticing he had a new "friend."

"You can't ignore me. You don't make the rules." She was in front of him, walking backwards.

"Hogwash." House spun around and hobbled back towards the elevator. He pressed the door close button repeatedly as she stalked him slowly. The door shut in her face.

He leaned back against the cool metal, relief washing over him.

When the door opened on the second floor, Amber was there again, smiling and blocking his way. "You know nothing you do is going to change her mind, right? No matter how great the _pity fuck_ was, a woman like _that _will never end up with a loser like _you_."

House snapped his fingers and closed his eyes.

"I command you to evaporate."

Two interns turned around and stared at him.

Amber giggled, lacing her arm through his as he fumbled towards the balcony. "It's a joke, really. You think any of her minions will believe you? I'm not even sure _she_ believes it happened. That was some pretty serious denial going on back there."

"Oh, she believes it," House shouted at the air as Taub and Thirteen exited the elevator.

Taub looked at his boss, who he hadn't seen in thirty-six hours, talking frantically to thin air. "Go get Wilson. And Foreman. Go."

Thirteen disappeared into the elevator.

Amber's eyes glittered with dark light, and she pushed herself up on the railing. "Yeah? How you gonna make sure?"

House's breathing quickened, and he looked in her sparkling, vampiric eyes.

She smiled. "Do it."

House banged his cane against the railing, pushing his unsteady feet against the bars. "Attention! Attention everyone! I slept with Lisa Cuddy!" He bellowed across the lobby. Cuddy turned around and stared at him, her mouth agape. Everyone was staring at her now. Silence fell over the lobby until a few snickers came from the first year med students. House panicked; Amber was right. They didn't believe him and neither did she. He stepped higher on the railing and threw his cane into the sea of med students below. "You hear that, Rosenbaum? She is off the market! _Mine_!"

"House!" Cuddy yelled. Suddenly, she didn't care what he was saying. It was in his eyes; he was still hallucinating. Cuddy dropped her files and ran the length of the lobby, pushing confused interns and suspicious residents out of her way. She didn't realize she was crying until the elevator door shut behind her and she could see her own reflection.

"What's wrong with him?" asked a first year med student.

"He must be high." Nurse Brenda rolled her eyes and went back to her paperwork.

"House, get off the railing." Taub approached him cautiously.

"Not until they believe me." House took another step higher, his frail legs wobbling unsteadily.

Wilson ran down the staircase with Thirteen, his eyes wide as he saw his best friend leaning over the railing.

The elevators opened and Cuddy ran out.

"House, stop! Please," she cried.

"I'm not crazy! You can't deny me."

"Heh. Maybe if you jump, she'll admit it to the world." Suddenly, Amber flipped over the railing.

"AMBER! _I've got you_—"

House flung his hand after her, his full weight going forward, and they were spinning together as their hands reached for each other, the engine roared in his ears, and he couldn't see anything but her face and her hand and the blood as the windows crashed and they flipped over together, falling slowly into whiteness.

"House!" Cuddy screamed, reaching futilely for him as he began his decent. "Wilson, grab him! God—"

All hands flung forward.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hang(over)**

**(4/5)  
**

**By Jules**

**A/N: All I have to say is this: if the show doesn't go in this direction, then I can _totally_ handle anything they have to throw at me Monday. Enjoy. Thanks for the reviews! **

**Part 4**

Wilson stared through the glass into House's hospital room. Cuddy sat by his side, holding his hand.

Dr. Carter, House's attending, stepped next to Wilson and peered into the room. After the incident, the rumor mill had run wild, but luckily, no one had a clue that House had suffered from a psychotic break. "He's lucky you two were there. How long has he been suffering from hallucinations?"

Wilson sighed as he watched Cuddy tend futilely to him. "I've known about it for a couple of weeks. It could be longer."

"I'll want to run a full psychiatric evaluation."

"We've already ruled out M.S. and he's been off the Vicodin for over 24 hours," Wilson informed him.

"I see," Carter raised his eyebrows. Unfortunately, that didn't help his diagnosis. "Cuddy's his medical proxy, correct? I'll need her to sign the consent forms."

"Why don't you let me take care of that." Wilson took the forms from Carter and gingerly pushed his way into House's room.

Cuddy sat hunched over by his side, her eyes never leaving House's still form.

He put a gentle hand on Cuddy's shoulder. "Hey."

"Hi," she said quietly, defeated and exhausted.

"How are you holding up?' Wilson asked as he kneaded her shoulder and looked at his unconscious best friend.

"I'm fine," Cuddy lied and noticed the papers in Wilson's other hand. "What are those?"

"Carter wants to run a full pysch."

Cuddy inhaled and ripped the papers out of Wilson's hand, crumbling them. "No."

"What? Cuddy, that's—"

"He wouldn't want that. I'm not sending him away. I'm not plugging him up to a machine and frying his brain. I won't do it. I'll…" She reached for an answer she didn't have. "I'll take care of him myself."

Wilson stepped back, blind-sighted by her anger and determination.

"Cuddy, you're hardly in the position to—"

"I'll _make_ it work!" She yelled, hot, petulant tears running down her face. This was too much. Inaction meant his inevitable deterioration, but giving her consent meant he would lose everything, including himself.

Wilson watched her bring House's hand against her chest protectively. Suddenly, he understood.

Softly, he stated more than asked, "You slept with him, didn't you?"

Cuddy's head dropped and she pulled House's hand closer. "Oh Wilson, I screwed everything up. As long as we were…what we were…I could handle him…I could take care of him. Now, I don't know what to do."

Wilson nodded, knowing she couldn't make this decision alone. "You need to sign the papers, Cuddy. He needs more than us. You need to give him that."

"What if we lose him?" She whispered. "What if he doesn't forgive me?"

"He'll forgive you," Wilson lied, saying what she needed to hear.

Cuddy put House's hand down and smiled sadly at Wilson. "No, he won't."

* * *

"Drink this." Wilson passed her a cup of coffee.

Cuddy pushed it away. "I'm not thirsty."

"Cuddy, Wilson." Carter came out, a grave look on his face.

"Well?" Wilson stood up. Cuddy didn't.

"It's under my advisement that he is hospitalized and begins electroshock therapy immediately."

"Cuddy?"

"It's a…He'll…" She stuttered, unable to form a coherent thought. She stood and walked towards House's room. "I need to talk to him."

* * *

"Hey." She smiled through her tears when she saw he was awake.

"Uh oh." House's eyes veered to the left. "She's crying. It's never good when she cries."

Cuddy looked at the empty bed where his eyes were.

"Are you…are you still seeing Amber?" She whispered, trying to remain calm.

"She's right there." House pointed to Amber, no longer denying her presence or afraid of her. She _was_ there.

"House. I need to ask you something." Cuddy moved closer to him, capturing his full attention.

House's eyes filled with her and he grinned slowly. "Of course, you can be on top next time."

"House…" She laughed, despite herself.

House reached for her, touching her cheek softly. "Come on, Cuddy. You can say it."

Reservations and fears damned, she leaned down and put her lips right next to his ear. She whispered secretly, "I loved every single second."

House's eyes glittered with the truth and her, and her turned to the empty bed and said proudly, "See? I told you it was real."

Cuddy turned his face back to her. She took a deep breath. "House, you need help."

His brow creased. "You did help."

"Not enough. I want to ask you—I want you to tell me it's okay to help you. Carter wants to do electroshock therapy." House's eyes dropped.

"You know what this means."

"I do." She broke, unable to contain her sorrow.

He tangled his fingers in her hair and kissed her, giving her permission in his touch, in his silent goodbye.

"At least you're hotter than Nurse Ratchet." He grinned wryly as he pulled away. "You'll be here when it's over?"

She nodded. "I'll be here. I promise."

It wasn't a lie.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hang(over)**

**By Jules**

**(5/5)**

**A/N: This is the last chapter of this fic. It may need a sequel, I don't know. It really depends how angry/happy the season finally makes me. Thanks for reading and reviewing! You guys have been great! **

**Part 5  
**

"Is everything ready?" Cuddy paced anxiously in her office as she talked to her housekeeper on her cell phone. Wilson stuck his head through the door. She nodded at him to enter. "No, don't go over the top. I don't want him to feel out of place. Right. Okay, bye."

"It's today, isn't it?" Wilson smiled supportively.

"Yeah." Cuddy grinned nervously. "How do I look?"

"Kinda nuts, honestly."

"Wilson!" She punched his arm.

"You look beautiful," he said begrudgingly as he rubbed his sore shoulder.

"Thank you." She went to her desk and grabbed her purse.

Wilson stepped in front of her and leveled with her. "You sure you want to do this?"

Cuddy nodded confidently. "I promised him."

"I know, but Cuddy—"

She shook her head, stopping him. "I don't want to hear it, Wilson. I can handle this."

* * *

"The treatment's been very successful. He hasn't suffered from any hallucinations in two weeks. His cognitive skills are slightly weakened, but with rehab and time, he should make a full recovery," Dr. Tischner explained to Cuddy as they stood in the sterile waiting room of Greystone Park Psychiatric Hospital.

"Can I see him now?" She asked, anxious to get them home and away from here.

"This way."

* * *

She walked into his room and froze. He was sitting on the bed, his back to her, hunched over.

"House?" She ventured tentatively.

He stiffened and looked over his shoulder. His eyes narrowed with disbelief. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to take you home." She took a couple of steps towards him. He looked scruffy. Good, but scruffy. She smiled and put a gentle hand on his shoulder. "You're outpatient now."

He looked down at her hand, then at her again. "Oh."

"And I thought…" She took a seat next to him and put her hand over his. "…if you wanted, it might be easier if you stayed with me for a while."

"You want me there?" He asked, almost childlike.

She nodded reassuredly. "Everything's taken care of—"

He shook his head, suddenly incredibly uncomfortable with her and her expectant eyes and their entwined fingers. "I'd rather be at my place than stuck at your potpourri baby nest."

He threw her hand away.

Cuddy froze, taken aback. He had always been an ass, but something was off. "…okay. If that's what you want. I just thought after…"

He stood up from the bed, getting away from her. He felt hot and panicked. "_What_?"

Cuddy's heart raced as she stared into his distrusting eyes and remembered every hot, delicate, dangerous touch they had share. Every moment, sigh, kiss danced through her mind like a waltz on air.

She blushed at the memory. His cheeks remained pale.

She swallowed, willing the tears back, forcing herself to remain calm for him. "It's nothing. Um. I'll let you get dressed."

She had to get out of there.

"Cuddy." He didn't want her to go. It was selfish, but he felt incredible alone the second she began to walk away from him.

"Yeah?" She stopped at the door but didn't look at him.

"Just for a night or two."

"Okay. Yeah. Okay." She tried to process what she was doing, what she was getting herself, _them_ into. "I'll wait for you."

She watched him turn around and go to his drawers. But she couldn't leave it like this. She had to know.

"House."

"Yeah?"

She smiled sadly and forced herself to ask, "What's the last thing you remember?"

His head dropped, unanswered questions spiraling through his mind, as he closed his eyes, seeing nothing but beautiful ghosts.

"Kutner."

**The End**


End file.
